Takashi-kun!
by Fier66
Summary: Takashi injured his head while hanging out with his friends. This injury causes him to become a romantic ladies man...or rather, a flirting man-whore. His new goal is to conquer all the girls in the school and create his own personal harem! TakashixHarem! Crack-ish fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a HOTD comedy/humor fic. The updates are random. I wrote this for fun anyway. Beware as Takashi will be extremely OOC.**

**Sooooo enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

As usual, we can see Takashi looking depressed in his room alone, like in most other HOTD fics. In most other fics, he is brooding alone because his 'best friend' _(Hisashi Igou, the 'Bros before Hoes' kind of guy)_ stole the love of his life _(Rei Miyamoto, childhood sweetheart who will still spend time with you even when she dates your 'best friend') _a month ago. Very hurt. Much Netorare. Many sarcastic remarks. Wow. Although there is a little difference here…

"Why…why did you do this to me?! After everything we had done together!" Takashi Komura screamed as he clutched his head. "Don't you remember the times when I hold your pearly white skin and played with your 'buttons'? When I spun it with my fingers as I smile with glee?" He paused and fell on his knees and punched the floor in his room. "All the pleasure I had when I was with you?!" He sobbed.

"Why did your memory card lost all of its memory, my premium white colored skin PSP?!" Takashi shouted with tears in his eyes. What? You expect him to be sad over Rei? He already got over her!

"All of my girlfriends are in there…Yukari…Mitsuru…Fuuka…Yuko…Chihiro," He paused. "…and…Elizabeth! Not only that, but all of my high level personas are gone! The game is almost finished too! Why you do this?!" He cried again.

After calming himself, he stood up and sighed. He was extremely sad, all of his games were in his PSP, and all of the memories mysteriously disappear when he woke up to play Persona 3 Portable after he finished his shower. Plus, the game was the only place where he can actually score with girls!

While Takashi was very handsome, he used to not like any other girls except Rei, which was why he was still single. But when she dated his best friend, all of the feelings disappeared. Why would he date a girl who kept telling him 'You wouldn't understand, you wouldn't understand Takashi!' right? '…Bitch, how can you expect me to understand when you don't even tell me anything? Oh well, at least I have my 2D girlfriends…oh wait, they're gone too. Why?!' Takashi screamed inside his head.

He then composed himself and quickly got dressed in his school uniform. Don't wanna be late for school after all. After he finished dressing, he went to the kitchen and made himself a cereal and ate it. His parents were not at home, they were currently on a 2-month vacation; which left him to fend for himself, alone.

After he finished his breakfast, he stood up and took the PSP out from his pocket. Takashi looked at his precious handheld device and sighed again. 'Why am I so unlucky…' He then put it on the table and got out of his house.

As he walked towards his school, he kept frowning. He was still in a bad mood after all. Many other students who saw him thought he was still angry because of Rei and Hisashi. Most of them knew about his crush on her after all, except the girl herself. What they didn't know was Takashi no longer liked anybody; he just had a bad morning.

After he reached his school, he immediately went to his desk in his homeroom and sat. He buried his face in his arms and groaned. 'My Elizabeth…' His depression didn't go unnoticed by the students and they looked at him in pity. Morita _(The true 'Bros before Hoes' guy)_, a teen with blond hair that was spiked in the middle patted his shoulder from behind. "It's okay bro, you still have me and Imamura." He said softly. Imamura _(Older woman is the best!)_, a reddish brown haired teen with earrings, too looked at him in sympathy.

Takashi turned around and looked at them weirdly. 'How can you guys replace my Personas? You don't even know how to do a simple fire spell!' He thought inwardly. He then sighed and spoke. "Wanna skip class? I don't have any mood to study right now." His two friends nodded and followed him to the rooftop.

When they reached the rooftop, they immediately went to their usual hang out spot, which was near the railings. Morita immediately asked Takashi. "So Takashi, still depressed over Rei huh? I thought you already got over her since you looked normal recently, but I guess I'm wrong…"

Takashi immediately looked at his friend weirdly. "What? I'm not depressed over her. I'm depressed because my girlfriends in my game have forgotten all about me…" He said before sulking. Morita and Imamura looked at him strangely.

"You mean you already got over her? And what is this 'girlfriends in my game' you're talking about?" Imamura asked him. Takashi rubbed the middle of his forehead with his index and middle finger, and looked at the sky fondly.

"You wouldn't understand, Ima-chan. You wouldn't." Somewhere in the school, a girl with orange-brown hair and two antennae sticking out of her hair sneezed.

Imamura eyebrows twitched after seeing his friend weird behavior. "Hey…are you trying to piss me off Takashi?" He said while cracking his knuckles. Takashi looked at him and smirked.

"You really think you could defeat me, Ima-chan? Remember the last time we fought over that last Pocky stick? You had to cover your left eye for a whole week because of the bruise I gave you." He said while kicking the air elegantly. Both of Takashi friends knew how strong he can be when he was fighting. Morita looked at his two friends worriedly.

"D-Don't fight now! We were supposed to hang out remember? Chillin', while talking about the hot girls in this school?" He asked hopefully, but quickly sat after seeing their eyes on him.

"Gahhh! I still haven't forgave you for the Pocky!" Imamura shouted as he charged at Takashi, trying to punch him. His opponent just smirked, and quickly countered with his own punch. After the total one-sided beat down had finished, Takashi smirked as he sat on the back of Imamura, who was laying face first onto the ground.

"I already told you, you cannot defeat me Ima-chan… I used to be a gang leader remember? Muahahahaha!" He laughed arrogantly. Morita just looked at the scene and sweat dropped. After a while, Takashi got up and moved towards the door to the school. Morita and Imamura (Who had recovered) followed him, knowing that they already spent too much time on the rooftop.

When Takashi was near the door however, he suddenly tripped and fell flat upon his face. His two friends snickered at his clumsiness, but were confused when they realized he was not standing up. Morita rushed to him and put his head on his lap. He saw that Takashi's forehead was bleeding and panicked.

"Imamura! Let's bring him to the infirmary now!" Morita shouted. Imamura nodded and quickly ran towards them. When they were lifting Takashi however, the black haired teen mumbled something.

"Ah…girls…I'll create my own harem…" He said with a dreamy look before passing out. Morita and Imamura looked at each other and shrugged. Takashi was a cool but weird dude anyway…

* * *

Saya Takagi _(Tsundere genius childhood friend)_ stomped towards the nurse office angrily. She just heard from the two idiots who were Takashi's friends that he was injured. They told her that the teen was currently in the school infirmary since they had sent him there. When they told her that his head was bleeding, she immediately rushed towards the infirmary.

'Jeez, what is that idiot thinking? That's what he gets for skipping classes!' The pink haired girl thought with a frown on her face. But even though she always berated Takashi, she still cares for him and was worried sick right now. When she reached the nurse office, she quickly knocked a few times. Hearing no answer, she frowned and knocked louder. But when there was still no reaction, she got angry and entered the room anyway. When she walked deeper into the room, she heard someone moaning…

* * *

"Miss Shizuka…I can't believe you're still single… Can't they see your curves and elegant face? Do not worry, I will take care of you and give you all the love you need…my sweet personal nurse." Takashi said in a husky voice as he rubbed the thighs of the woman on his lap, causing her to moan. The male was sitting on one of the infirmary's bed with the nurse on his lap.

Shizuka Marikawa _(Clumsy nurse with huge rack)_ had just finished applying the bandage around the sleeping Takashi's head when he suddenly woke up and grabbed her hand, before putting her on his lap. He then proceeded to flirt with the ditzy nurse and rubbed her legs affectionately. She didn't know why he did that but she can't say that she didn't enjoy the touches…

The nurse blushed when he stroked her cheek while giving her a charming smile. "Ah…Just looking at your face makes me want to kiss you…" He said as he leaned in. Shizuka regained her senses and pushed him back slightly. She blushed when she felt the teen's abs.

"N-No Takashi-kun, we can't do this! You're still a student! And why would you go for an older woman like m-" But her word were halted as he suddenly planted a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled at the shocked woman.

"Miss Shizuka, I wouldn't have any other way…" He said huskily, causing her to blush. As they both leaned in to kiss again however, a loud crack was heard as Takashi's face was punched by the surprisingly strong pink haired girl.

"Takashi you idiot! How dare you take advantage of the school nurse!" Saya said as she punched Takashi's face repeatedly. Shizuka just looked at the girl while rubbing her lips with her finger. She still can't believe the boy just took her first kiss, one with a male that is.

Before Saya could hit him again, Takashi grabbed her wrist with his hand. "Miss Saya, what a tsundere you are! Your harshness just made my love for you grow stronger!" He said while giving her a toothy grin, even though his face was bloodied. Saya immediately blushed and backed away from him.

"W-what are you talking about, Takashi you idiot!" She said while sputtering incoherently. 'What's wrong with him? Why is he flirting with me? Heck why is he flirting with me AND Ms Shizuka?!' Saya thought frantically while Takashi wiped his face and grinned at her.

"Ano…Takashi-kun?" Shizuka asked the teen innocently. Takashi quickly stood up and sat beside her on the bed.

"Yes, Miss Shizuka?" He said alluringly while giving her a charming smile, completely forgetting the pink haired girl near them. Saya was still covering her face to hide her blush so she didn't see him moving.

Shizuka put her index finger on her lower lip and smiled at the boy.

"Can you kiss me again?"

* * *

**A.N.: Hmm, why did I write this fic again? Oh yeah, bored. As you can see, Takashi is different and extremely OOC, which is good for this humor fic; because canon Takashi is too serious.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Saya Takagi shouted as she saw the scene in front of her. Takashi and Shizuka were both making out, completely unaware of their surroundings. Saya immediately punched Takashi again, further hurting his head.

"Takashi you idiot!" The pink haired girl shouted before exiting the room with tears in her eyes. Seeing your crush kissing another girl got to be hurtful after all.

"Miss Saya please! Don't leave me, I have yet to show my love to you~!" The boy said while holding out his hand dramatically. He then sighed and turned to the nurse. "I'm sorry Miss Shizuka, but I must chase my childhood friend and proclaim my love to her now." He said seriously. Despite how crazy that sounds, the nurse just smiled at him.

"Okay Takashi-kun…Can you let me-" Before she could finish, he already kissed her. He pulled back and gave her a thumb up.

"You don't need to ask to let you kiss me, I'll kiss you myself!" He then gripped her shoulders. "I'll definitely come back to you my personal nurse! After I conquer all the chosen girls in this school, we'll have a beautiful harem life together! Muahahaha!" He laughed and quickly got out of the room.

"Miss Saya, I'll make you show me your cute side, believe it!" Takashi declared as he ran across the hallway, causing most students to look at him weirdly.

Back in the infirmary, Shizuka just looked at the door confusedly.

"The kiss was nice…but I just wanted to change his bandage. Mou, that boy!" She said while puffing out her cheeks.

* * *

Back to Takashi, we can see him shaking Morita and Imamura shoulders while looking at them seriously.

"Mister Morita, Mister Imamura! You guys must help me find Miss Saya so that I can confess my love to her and make her a member of my harem!" He said seriously, despite how stupid his reason was. They both pushed him away and glared at him.

"What the hell man?! Are you craz-"

"Takashi! Did you forget that Saya is unconquerable?!" Morita shouted, causing Imamura to face palm. Takashi chuckled and smirked at him.

"Heh, you think I don't have what it takes to conquer her? We all know who is the alpha male here Mori-chan." He then did a back flip and turned around, before looking at them over his shoulder. Suddenly the hallway became tense and there was a dramatic music playing in the background. "If you guys don't want to help, fine. Tomorrow you will see me French kissing her, and you will regret not helping the hottest male conquering the hottest genius in the school." Takashi said.

"But Takashi, you don't understand! I asked her out three times and she rejected me each time!" Morita said while lending out his hand. "Takashi stop… before you feel the pain of rejection…" he said sadly.

Takashi paused and faced away. "I have endured seeing my 'best friend' dating my 'crush', what makes you think I can't face her? I will not let her fiery personality hinder me; I will make her fall in love with me, no matter what it takes!" He proclaimed seriously. Morita stared at him, shocked. After a while, the blond walked towards him and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Nothing's stopping you huh…then good luck Takashi, and finish what I failed!" Morita said while crying happy tears. Takashi smirked, before walking away elegantly. One can feel the aura of confidence he emitted, causing all of the girls (and guys) around him to blush.

Meanwhile, Imamura just looked at the scene and groaned.

"Stupid friends, stupid students, stupid Pocky…Damn you all!"

* * *

Saya was sobbing softly while hugging her knees on the ground. She had immediately run to the rooftop after seeing Takashi and Shizuka make-out session.

'Why…why can't Takashi see me that way…I thought after Rei had dated his best friend, I might have a chance… But I guess I was wrong…Maybe I was just imagining things when he flirted with me…' She thought to herself sadly.

Suddenly the door to the rooftop opened, and came in a slightly panting Takashi.

"Miss Saya! Where are you?!" He shouted loudly. He stopped his shouting when he saw her sitting near the railings. Saya immediately stood up and glared at him.

"Takashi! What are you doing here? Why not spend time with your beloved nurse?" She shouted at him, but was surprised when he suddenly appeared in front of her and wiped her tears.

"M-Miss Saya…were you crying?" Takashi asked worriedly. Saya pushed his hands away and punched his chest.

"It's your fault…idiot! I-I like you…and yet you keep liking somebody else!" She sobbed as she punched his chest with both of her hands repeatedly. "I-I thought when Rei dated Hisashi…you will look at me differently…but…!" She stopped as Takashi suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace.

"But I do like you Miss Saya. I want to include you as a member of my hare-"

"Shut up! T-This isn't you…something happened to you when you injured your head, you don't really like me! You just want me for this harem of yours!" Saya yelled. Suddenly, she heard Takashi chuckled. "W-what's so funny?!" He stopped and looked at her with a smile.

"…I do have my memories before the injury you know? It's just that I changed a bit…I may not see you that way before, but now I do. You were always there for me. After Rei dated Hisashi, you scolded me and told me to not be depressed… heck I think that was the first time you actually hugged me!" He said with a laugh, causing Saya punched him lightly. "You may be harsh, but I know that you deeply care for your friends. The old me may not realize this but… I…I do love you Saya." Takashi said as he looked into her orange eyes.

Saya blushed furiously but calmed herself a bit. "I-if you do…then why do you need a harem?" She said angrily. Takashi just smirked and released the hug.

"What's wrong with loving more than a person…After all…there will probably be azombieapocalypsesoonandwemightneedtorepopulatesoImustneedmorethanonegirltohavesexwith!" He said the last part quickly. Saya just looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mea-"

"Well what important is I love you and you love me. No big happy family, at least not yet." He grinned perversely at the last part. "So what do you say, will you be my lover for eternity?" He asked romantically.

Saya stared at Takashi, and sighed. Sure, this Takashi may be more stupid and eccentric than before, he would also love other girls than her…but at least he's honest…and he now loved her. She suddenly grabbed Takashi's head with both of her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a very heated kissing session, she stopped and looked at the grinning boy.

"T-there…happy?" Saya said with a blush. The boy grinned wider and hugged her tightly.

"Hell yeah!" 'I conquered the unconquerable!'

Then they did what normal couples always do, which involved cuddling, kissing, hugging… and discussing how to survive a zombie apocalypse and how to use two assault rifles at once. Why? Because they were not exactly normal, that's why. After a while, Saya looked at her new lover and gaped.

"Takashi, your head! It's bleeding!" Saya looked at him in panic. The boy just rubbed his head and smiled at her.

"Haha this is nothing Miss Saya, just being with you is enough to heal this woun-"

**-THUD-**

Takashi had fainted from blood loss. Blood lossity!

Saya shook her head and lifted the boy up. She stared at his sleeping (fainting) face and smiled.

"Hmph, idiot."

* * *

Now we can see Rei and Hisashi holding hands in the school hallway during lunch while chatting happily with each other, much to the displeasure of the readers.

"Hisashi-kun, when will you take me to the new amusement park?" Rei asked HER BOYFRIEND cutely. Hisashi chuckled and replied.

"How about this Sunday? I'm free that day." He said to HIS GIRLFRIEND with a kind smile. Rei grinned brightly and held his hand tighter. Many male students glared at Hisashi in jealousy while the girls looked at them in happiness, because now they have a chance with Takashi, the hottest guy in the school. Why is he the hottest? Because he is this fic main character and I can do whatever I want, that's why.

As Rei and Hisashi walked, they saw a bandaged Takashi Komuro walking side by side with Saya Takagi. They both got worried a little but relaxed when they realized that he looked okay.

"-Bakakashi! Who told you to run around the school just to find me? Now your head is bandaged again. You're lucky Ms Shizuka was willing to help you!" Saya scolded him.

"Hey! I don't wear a mask and read smut in public you know! Plus aren't you the one who punched me? The pain…it's too much!" He answered in mock hurt. Saya giggled a bit, causing every student to look at them with widened eyes. All with the same thought.

'D-did Saya Takagi just giggled?!'

However, the couple was not finished. Saya suddenly stood on her tip toes and pecked Takashi's cheek, causing everyone jaw to drop. She then hugged his left arm and smiled at him.

"That's for making me laugh." She said with a tiny blush on her cheeks. Takashi just shrugged and smiled. He was really glad to see this side of her. Usually she just showed her 'tsun' side, but now she's all 'dere dere' over him. 'I'm so lucky!' He thought happily.

"Whatever you say, Miss Saya."

They suddenly heard somebody growled, and turned to face the person. What they saw was an angry Rei and a nervous Hisashi.

"Y-Yo Takashi. H-how it's going?" Hisashi greeted them while looking at Rei worriedly.

"Mister Hisashi, it's a pleasure to talk to you again!" Takashi smiled, oblivious to his former crush anger. "Well school is boring, but at least I have Miss Saya with me, right Sa-chan?" He said to the pink haired girl.

Saya noticed Rei's anger and smirked. She knew that the girl still liked Takashi, despite choosing his best friend over him. 'You chose Hisashi right? Look at this then!' Saya leaned her head on Takashi's shoulder. "Oh Ta-kun, how can I enjoy the school without you~?"

Takashi noticed that she was rather clingy and not in her 'tsun' mode, but didn't say anything. 'Why would I complain if a hot girl getting all clingy on me? I'm not some harem anime main character who liked only two girls instead of all of them! Hahahahahaha!' He thought happily. Sure….sure you're not, Takashi Komuro.

Rei eyebrows twitched when she heard their nicknames. 'Even Hisashi don't give me one!' She then clung to Hisashi's arm. "Sashi-kun, let's go already~! We're late for our kissing session!" She said hotly, expecting them to be jealous.

"Huh? But Rei, you don't even let me kiss your cheek!" Hisashi said, oblivious to his girlfriend intent. Rei huffed and let go of his hand, ignoring Saya's snickers.

'Hngrk…Sashi…Sushi! I never knew Rei liked sushi that much!' Takashi thought while keeping a poker face, not wanting to laugh.

"Hmph! Let's go to the canteen now, Hisashi!" Rei said. She then took a last glance at Takashi, expecting him to be angry, jealous or anything for that matter. But what she saw was just a smile; a normal happy smile, no sign of jealousy, no nothing. What she didn't know was Takashi was too busy keeping a poker face to prevent himself from laughing at Hisashi's nickname.

Rei immediately broke into a run, ignoring all the students that she bumped into. She could hear Hisashi calling for her but she didn't care. Takashi doesn't see her that way…not anymore…

After a while, she stopped running and leaned on a wall nearby.

'Takashi…y..you're with Saya now huh…' She then slowly cried. 'I…I'm sorry…Takashi…I….' She finally cried, realizing that she had lost her first love, and it was all her fault.

Back with our main character, he finally laughed out loud when Hisashi had gone after Rei.

"S-Sashi….Buahahahaha! I didn't know Hisashi looks like a fish! Maybe his *beep* is as limp as a raw fish? Hahahahaha!" Takashi laughed while wiping some tears from his eyes. Saya just looked at him and smiled, she hasn't seen him laugh for a long time; at least not after Rei had dated Hisashi.

After a few seconds, Takashi suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the direction where his former crush had run to.

"That's it, I'm gonna conquer her too. This time she will realize how cool I am and dates me instead of Hisashi! My *beep* is a cucumber sushi and not some raw fish!" And Saya's smile quickly disappeared. Takashi faced her and saw that she was glaring at him irately.

"Saya, are you okay? So Saya are you okay? Are you okay Saya?" He grinned. "Did you see what I did ther-"

**-BAM-**

Saya stomped towards the canteen after punching Takashi stomach. 'Just because you want to have a harem, doesn't mean I have to like it.' Slowly, a small smile appeared on her face. 'Served you right, Takashi-baka.'

Back to Takashi, he was clutching his stomach painfully. "Ouch ouch that hurts so much. Oh well, things I do for love…Hehe…Sashi….pfft…"

* * *

**A.N.: **_azombieapocalypsesoonandwemightneedtorepopulatesoImustneedmorethanonegirltohavesexwith! = a zombie apocalypse soon and we might need to repopulate so I must need more than one girl to have sex with!_

_Bakakashi= Obito called Kakashi this when they were younger._


	3. Chapter 3

"Dondake~! Dondake~! Don don don don don, dondake!" Takashi sang joyfully as he walked to his school. Morita who was nearby saw him and ran towards him with a serious expression.

"Takashi…is it true? That you have conquered Saya Takagi yesterday?" The blond asked seriously. Takashi smirked and crossed his arms.

"Indeed, Miss Saya even said that she loved me, and was just waiting for me to reciprocate her feelings! Muahahaha!" He said joyfully. Morita, proud of his friend success, cried manly tears and congratulated him.

"At this rate, your dream of creating a harem will be successful in no time!" He said happily. Suddenly they heard someone chuckling, startling the two.

"No wonder you look so happy today…" Imamura said as he walked to them from behind. Takashi smirked again and laughed.

"Of course I'm happy, I just got two new lovers yesterday and theywillbeagreathelpinsurvivingthezombieapocalypsethatwillhappensoonorratherbecauseicanhaveathreesome!" He said quickly, much to the shock of his two friends.

"Wait what do you mean zomb-"

"WHAT?! You scored with another girl beside Saya yesterday?! Who is it who is it?!" Morita asked while shaking Takashi's shoulders. Imamura just face palm and groaned.

'The stress of being the straight man…'

"Ah! Well she is Miss Shizuka!" Takashi said with a grin. Morita congratulated him again while Imamura and many other students looked at the scene weirdly.

"But maaann I'm jealous, why won't girls like me too?" Morita said sadly.

"Hmm, probably because they don't want their boyfriend tobeaminorcharacterinthezombieapocalypsesinceyoudieoffscreeninthemangaandyoudidn'tevenappearintheanime!" He finished. Imamura looked at Takashi confusedly again.

"That's the second time you said something about zom-"

"Damn we're late!" Takashi said before sprinting to his class. Imamura growled and chased after him with Morita in tow.

* * *

"Do you want to eat lunch together with me, my princess?" Takashi asked with a charming smile as he stood in front of Saya Takagi's desk. The pink haired girl just smiled at him slightly before scowling.

"Hmmph! I am still mad at you because of yesterday! Go eat alone you idiot!" She said as she looked away from him. Takashi looked depressed for a moment before smirking. He suddenly pecked Saya on the cheek, causing her to get flustered.

"W-what was that for Taka-"

"Sorry gotta go Miss Saya!" Takashi said before running away laughing, leaving the girl to blush at the looks she was receiving from her classmates.

* * *

As Takashi sat under a tree near the canteen alone, he couldn't help but sighed. Morita and Imamura were helping the teachers lift some things while Saya just rejected his invitation. Sure he had some other friends but none of them were as interesting as those three. He suddenly grinned as he remembered something. 'Maybe I will disturb Hisashi and Rei and make Rei fall in love with me again! She looked kinda depressed in class toda-'

"Mmmm, may I sit here, Takashi-kun?"

Takashi looked up and saw a girl standing in front of him. She had light orange hair that was cut short and she used a headband to keep her hair back. She also has a small pair of earrings in each ear. The girl wore the usual school uniform…but the first thing he noticed was her cleavage. 'Mmm not bad, very sexy.' He thought perversely. He suddenly heard the girl giggled and realized that she was crouching in front of him, their faces inches apart.

"Eyes up here boy~!" Yuuki Miku said seductively as she eyed the self-proclaimed hottest guy in the school. She was just looking for boys to flirt with so that they can treat her lunch, when she saw him. Her first impression was while the boy was hot; he was probably another horny pervert like many others, as he was looking at her cleavage rather openly. 'Might as well tease him a bit…' She thought. "Like what you see, Takashi-kun?" Miku said as she bounced her boobs a bit. She had expected him to get flustered and apologized, but instead…

"Hmm yes I do, they are quite perky I must say. You are obviously very pretty and your voice is arousing too. I can even give you eight or nine over ten, not bad!" He said as he grinned brightly at her. Miku, not expecting the response, fell on her butt with a light blush. She didn't expect him to be so honest!

"Well thank you! Why are you here alone, Takashi-kun? Where's your girlfriend Saya? Maybe I could accompany you in her place~?" She asked playfully.

"Sure."

Miku sweat drop at his blunt and immediate answer. 'Doesn't he know about my reputation in the school?' She thought to herself. Miku was famous in the school for being sexy and flirty, or rather, slutty. Although some rumors about her having sex with many guys, those were actually not true, she was just a flirty girl. (Why you ask? Because BAM! Fanfic plot twist). So she was a bit confused when he didn't mind sitting close to her. She slowly sat beside him while looking at the happy boy who was eating his melon-pan.

"I know I'm hot, so I don't really mind girls flocking me, want an autograph sweetheart?" He said with a playful smirk. Miku just giggled and shook her head, who knew this boy was flirty too! She doesn't really know him that well, the only thing she heard about him was his crush on Rei Miyamoto and how his best friend Hisashi had dated the girl. But now she heard that he was apparently dating Saya Takagi, the genius in the school.

"So what's your name? I can't miss the opportunity to befriend a pretty girl such as you after all." He asked with a grin. Miku just looked at him for a while before smiling again.

"You mean you haven't heard of me? I'm hurt dear!" She responded while wiping away fake tears. They both laughed for a bit and she continued. "Miku Yuuki~!" She finally answered.

"Nice to meet you Miss Miku, I'm Takashi Komuro, but you already know that." He said with a smile. Miku thought that he was rather kind and easy to get along with, but she didn't expect what he said next.

"With that being said… join my harem, we got ramen! Hey that rhymes!" Takashi laughed at his own joke while the girl widened her eyes. Miku was pretty sure the boy was joking, so she decided to play along with it.

"What are you talking about Takashi-kun? We barely know each other and you are already asking me out? Oh my, how daring! But you need to do more than that to claim this girl's heart!" She answered dramatically while looking at him in the eyes, but she was surprised at how serious he looked.

"I see…So what do I have to do for me to date you?" He asked seriously. That completely threw her off guard and she was left gaping at the boy in beside her.

'Is this guy serious?!' She coughed and looked at the boy weirdly. "Why do you want me when you have Saya?" Miku asked.

"Because I want to have a harem full of beautiful girls!" He said proudly. Miku immediately thought that he was a playboy and the type that only played with the girls feelings.

'Oh well, and I thought I could meet a decent guy in this scho-"

"But it's also because I like them, ya' know?" He paused as he looked to the sky. "I just think that the girls are rare gems that must be taken care of carefully; I don't want them to break their hearts being with some jerk. I want the girls because I believe that I can make them happy and feel protected…since you know how most guys in this school is. Bunch of gangsters and perverts, all of them…but I can't deny that I'm also partly one." He chuckled. Miku was shocked by his honesty, that speech had actually made her like him already, despite how weird it sounded. After a while, she smiled at him seductively.

"How about this, Takashi-kun? You must make me blush or lose my cool, same goes for me. If you succeeded then you can date me, but if I do then you can never ask me out again, now let's start!" She said playfully as she started to draw circles with her finger on his chest.

"I will not lose!" Takashi said as he took off his blazer. He then smiled charmingly at the girl while holding her waist with one hand.

'Not bad, but let's see if you can resist this!' Miku suddenly leaned closer until her warm breath tickled Takashi's neck. "I'm booored. Ta. Ka. Shi. Kun!" She asked playfully while rubbing his chest with both of her hands.

'Tch! S-such skill! But I will not falter!' Takashi suddenly grabbed her hip and leaned closer to her ear. "Then I'll give you all the entertainment you need, sweetheart." He whispered in a husky voice, causing her to shiver slightly.

Meanwhile, many other students were looking at the scene with wide eyes. All the boys were suffering from nosebleed at the rather hot scene in front of them while the girls were jealous because they want to get close with their 'Takashi-kun' too. Saya who had reached the canteen also gaped at what she saw.

'He already getting a new girl?!...*sigh*, I guess I will see this a lot in the future huh? Stupid Takashi.' Saya thought inwardly.

After a long session of flirting and rubbing, they finally stopped and stood up facing each other. By now, most of the boys had already fainted from nosebleed after seeing their display.

"Takashi Komuro, you are a worthy adversary, but you will lose now!" Miku suddenly sprinted and hugged Takashi while looking at his eyes.

'Hmm? It's just a hug- OH GOD IT'S THE PUPPY DOG EYES!' Takashi screamed in his head as he tried to resist her eyes. 'T-to think that she stopped using mature techniques to arouse me… a-and instead use her cuteness to her advantage! T-this girl is good!'

'Heh, even though you're resistant to my rubbing and flirting, you are not resistant to this!' Miku thought triumphly. "Just give up Takashi-kun; you already lose the moment you looked into my ey-"

"N-never, I still haven't used that technique!" Takashi suddenly pushed her away, much to the shock of the spectators and Miku herself.

"D-did he just survived the 'eyes'?!"

"I-impossible! My boyfriend had never resisted that before!"

"So this is the power of Takashi Komuro!"

"W-what will happen next?! Find out in the next Puruball Z-"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS NARRATING THEIR STUPID FIGHT?!" Saya shouted to the students who were staring at the 'fight' attentively. Suddenly they heard Takashi chuckled.

"I have to admit I almost lose back there…but let's end the fight now, shall we?" He smirked at the shocked expression of the girl in front of him. He slowly walked closer to the girl and leaned in. He whispered something into her ear and she suddenly fell on her butt, blushing furiously. The students were all shocked at what just happened.

"N-no! You can't use that! It's too powerful, you cheater!" Miku shouted while trying to cover her blushing face.

"Yes I can, and I will do it again…" Takashi smirked before crouching and leaning in. Saya immediately took a closer look at Takashi's mouth, since she can do lip reading. As Takashi whispered something to Miku's ear, the pink haired girl focused…and gaped.

* * *

Slow-mo lip reading

"_Yes I can, and I will do it again…" Takashi smirked before crouching and leaning in._

"_**Omelette…du Fromage~…"**_

* * *

"Why the heck did you fall on your butt just because of a cheese omelette?!" Saya shouted at the blushing girl after she saw what he just said. But most people ignore her, since she was the straight man…I mean woman.

"Y-you…" Miku sighed and looked up to the grinning boy. 'Wellll he IS hot and is kind too…dating him would be fun...' She thought. "Fine…you win…Takashi-kun…" She said, blushing slightly. Takashi grinned and lent her a hand. She took it and he pulled the girl up. Before she could say anything, he had immediately hugged her.

"Now you're mine, Miss Miku." He said slowly, causing her to blush.

The crowd just 'Aww-ed' at the scene and dispersed. Saya groaned for the last time and walked away from the canteen.

'Stupid students, stupid lover…hmph!'

Miku stuttered for a bit before calming down. What people didn't know was she never had a serious relationship before. Sure she had flirted with many men and had several 'boyfriends'…more like bank account. But…she never even had her first kiss. (BAM! Another plot twist) 'Hmm…this would be fun…'

"So, wanna eat together again, Miss Miku?" He asked kindly at the girl in his arms. Miku grinned and nodded. After a while, we can see them sitting under the tree from before, with Miku leaning her head on Takashi's shoulder.

Miku looked at her new lover (Boy, that escalated quickly!) who was eating a melon-pan.

"Ne Takashi-kun, can you feed me some of that?" Miku asked playfully. Takashi turned to face her and smiled. He then took a small bite of the food…before kissing Miku on the lips. The girl was shocked at first, but after a while returned the kiss. She put her arms around the boy's neck and continued to kiss him passionately. After a while, they stopped. Both of them were panting with blushes on their faces.

"Want me to feed you again?" Takashi asked with a grin, and they proceeded to make out again…

* * *

**A.N.: Well this chapter is less crack, but I got some great ideas for Saeko who will appear soon. Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week after Akashi had conquered Yuuki Miku. Now we can see our main character walking around aimlessly along the hallway after school. He had just finished his club activities, which was baseball. He didn't want to go home, he rather stay in school to look for some hot girls to conquer.

"So….bored….Miss Shizuka is busy, Miss Saya and Miku already went home, Rei won't talk to me…wait what am I saying she stopped talking to me after she hook up with Hisashi." The teen said with a sigh. His two best friends Morita and Imamura skipped their club activities to go to the arcade. 'And they didn't even bother to invite me! Damn it!'

As Takashi was cursing on his friends name in his head, he heard the sound of someone running. All of a sudden someone crashed to him from behind, causing both of them to fall down. Takashi groaned and before he could shout at the person who ran to him, the person quickly stood up and lent a hand.

"T-Takashi? Sorry for running into you!" Hisashi Igou said with a sheepish smile.

"Hmph, if you were a hot girl, I might forgive you but no! You're a guy so now you must repent yourself by breaking up with Miss Rei and give her to me!" Takashi said after taking the offered hand, standing with a smirk on his face.

"Wait wha-"

"Haha just kidding with ya' bro!" Takashi said with a grin as he punched his former best friend's shoulder. "Yeah, just kidding!" He punched again, this time causing the gray haired boy to wince.

"Takashi that kinda hurts-oooof!"

"Just kidding! I'm not mad at you at all even though you dated Rei despite knowing my crush on her before. Not mad at all!" Takashi said with a 'kind' smile as he continued to punch his friend repeatedly, causing him to cough blood.

"Whaa-"

"**Shoryuken!" **Takashi shouted as he delivered an uppercut towards his friend, with awesome effects and all. Hisashi was thrown back, sending him crashing to the wall. Takashi slowly walked towards the bruised teen and smiled.

"So, whatcha doing Mister Hisashi?" Takashi asked with a grin as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"Not *grunt* much…I'm completely fine after being hit by a Street Fighter technique. Yeah totally fine." Hisashi said sarcastically as he spat some blood to his side while rubbing his bruised chin.

"Yeah now that's my friend! I know you're a strong dude!" Takashi said before patting him on the back, hard; Causing the poor boy to fell face first to the ground.

"So why were you running?" Takashi asked. Hisashi slowly stood up and sighed.

"I was just running around the school to release some stress…Rei won't talk to me for some reaso-ah sorry I mean!" Hisashi stuttered, since he knew Takashi was still infatuated with Rei, or so he thought.

"Nah it's cool. My girls can take care of my needs…yeah." Takashi said dismissively with a perverse grin on his face. Hisashi sweat drop at his answer. He still didn't believe Takashi had become Saya's lover, and he heard the guy was also seen with the school nurse and the sexy girl Yuuki Miku! Unbelievable! If Hisashi didn't have a girlfriend he would probably begging Takashi to teach him his awesome flirting skills.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a sword being swung…and the sound of a girl panting, sexily. They both look at each other and nodded, both with the same thoughts on their mind, or so they thought.

'Someone is using the kendo clubroom. Only the captain of the club is allowed to stay there after club activities had finished. The sound may be the captain training…or a trespasser!?'

'Girl panting will lead to sweating. This will lead to drenched cloth. Then will lead to me seeing her figure! New harem member maybe?'

Guess who thought the second one.

The two male proceeded to walk along the hallway until they were in front of the kendo clubroom. Takashi slowly opened the door…and gaped at what he saw.

An extremely beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, was swinging a shinai in an elegant manner. He can see the sweat dripping all over her body and promptly drooled.

Saeko Busujima heard some footsteps coming from the door and tensed. She swiftly turned towards the door with her shinai still in her grip.

"Who's there?"

Hisashi slightly pushed his still drooling friend aside and walked into the clubroom. He immediately sighed in relief as he saw it was only the club captain Saeko. 'So it was just the club captain huh…' He walked closer while raising his hands, showing that he meant no harm.

"Busujima-senpai, it is only me, Hisashi Igou and my friend. We were walking around the school when we heard someone inside the clubroom. We thought it was some trespasser so we decided to check." Hisashi said calmly. Saeko lowered her shinai and smiled.

"Ah Igou-san, thank you for your concern. May I ask why you are still in the school?" Saeko asked curiously. Hisashi told her that he was just walking around the school when he bumped into Takashi.

"Takashi? I've heard some rumors about him. They say he is dating Saya Takagi right?" Saeko asked with a smile. Before Hisashi could reply, they both heard the door being closed…and saw Takashi walking towards them, or to be precise, Saeko while waving his hair elegantly. The eccentric teenager stood in front of Saeko and took hold of her hand.

"May I be so bold to ask for the name of a goddess such as yourself?" Takashi asked in the sexiest voice he could muster. Saeko raised her brows in amusement and smiled at him, not any smile, but a smile worthy of a goddess. This caused his 'kokoro' to go all 'doki doki'.

"My name is Saeko Busujima. It's a pleasure to meet you Komuro-san." The beautiful girl said. Takashi released her hand and took a step back.

"Y-you've heard of me? Not that I'm blaming you since I'm a pretty damn popular guy. So how about a date Miss Sae-?" Before he could say any further, Hisashi had dragged him towards the door while looking back at Saeko with a nervous grin.

"Erm Busujima-senpai we'll be going now see ya!" And he proceeded to push Takashi out of the room, much to the harem master chagrin. After they went out, Saeko tilted her head and smiled.

"Takashi Komuro…"

* * *

"Tell me how you seem to know about her you stupid karate kid!" Takashi said as he growled at the scared Hisashi.

"W-well because we both are the captain of our respective clubs so we do know abou-"

"Oh? So a forbidden relationship between the captains of two opposing clubs?! Not only you cheat on Rei but you took away my potential harem member!" Takashi was stomping towards Hisashi while giving him a terrifying glare.

"No it's nothing like that we're just acquaintance nothing more I swear and I will never cheat on Rei it's true!" The gray haired boy said in panic. Takashi glared at him one last time before puffing his cheeks while looking away.

"Hmmph!" He then stomped away like a tsundere and walked out the school. Hisashi watched the back of his friend and sighed.

"It's my fault in the first place for dating Rei… I gotta make up with him somehow…"

* * *

**The Next Day, After School**

Saya, Imamura, Morita and many other students(Rei, Hisashi, Miku…) were in the kendo clubroom. The reason? Takashi and Saeko were going to duel each other. It started when Takashi asked Saeko to join his harem, but the captain said that she would only join if he can beat her in a swordfight. Of course, she was only joking, but Takashi took it seriously and the both of them were now standing across each other while gripping their shinai.

"Komuro-san, are you sure you really want to fig-"

"Fight me so that you can join my harem Miss Saeko!" Takashi proclaimed loudly.

Kohta Hirano, the poor guy who Takashi had forced to become the referee, stood between them and sighed.

"The duel begins…now!" He quickly jumped backwards, as Saeko was already in front of Takashi with her shinai gripped tightly. The crowd jaw drop at her speed and was pretty sure Takashi couldn't block that since he had no training in kendo whatsoever. But our hero surprised them as he suddenly parried the attack with his own shinai. Saeko did a quick back step and looked at the boy in surprise.

'I was planning to finish this pointless fight quickly, but Takashi is sure full of surprises.' She inwardly smiled. The captain then rushed towards Takashi and before he knew it, her shinai was already swinging in a horizontal fashion.

Takashi widened his eyes and quickly used his own blade to parry the attack. Saeko, in an inhuman speed, attacked Takashi relentlessly without holding back, causing the boy to be pushed backwards by each strike.

To the crowd, it seems like they were equal as they watched them trade blows, but the fighters knew better. Saeko was the only one doing the attacking. But what surprised her was the fact that Takashi managed to block and parry all the speedy attacks.

'Takashi…' Rei thought worriedly as she watched Saeko hitting her first love shinai in a speed no one could manage. Hisashi noticed her discomfort and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, only to be pushed away. He sighed and continued to watch the fight.

*BAM* *DUSH* *WHACKY SOUND EFFECT* *BANG-Oh wait that is for a gun*

Takashi was continuously pushed back by his opponent strikes. Saeko was getting tired hitting the surprisingly skilled boy. In the girl's mind, she was admiring the boy for managing to hold his own against her.

'He had been parrying all my attacks and he doesn't even look that tired! At this rate, he might even win. Not bad Takashi-kun…' Saeko thought with a barely noticeable blush. Inside our main character's mind however…

'HOLY FECES AT THIS RATE MY HANDS WILL BE SORE! When will she stop attacking?! And how can I fap if my hand is sore?!' Takashi screamed inwardly. After hundreds of blows, Saeko stopped attacking and jumped away from him.

"Not bad Takashi-kun, no one had ever survived fighting me this long. You are quite proficient in using that shinai." She said with a smile. 'He's really good…I might even reconsider joining this 'harem' of his if he keeps this up…'

"Heh…of course! Plus I was just getting started!" He said with a smirk that completely opposed what he was thinking. 'LIKE HELL! I only managed to block because I don't want my delicate skin to get bruises! And did Miss Saeko just call me 'Takashi-kun'? Yay!'

"I'm sorry Takashi-kun, but this fight ends now." Saeko said before suddenly rushing towards him way faster than before with her shinai pointing towards him. Takashi was shocked to see the bloodlust on the girl's eyes. He was pretty sure this strike could hurt him severely if he didn't dodge, but the attack was too fast for him and he doubt he could make it in time.

"TAKASHI!" Rei, Saya, Miku and other inferior characters shouted simultaneously as they saw the wooden blade coming towards Takashi.

'Is this…the end?'

* * *

**Flashback**

A 7 year old Takashi was sitting on the ground in the local park while munching a chocolate bar.

"I like to eat choco-"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HAVING A FLASHBACK IN THE MOST CRUCIAL MOMENT?!" A 7 year old Saya yelled while stomping towards him.

"Saya-chan you don't understand, most anime main characters will have flashbacks when they are close to defeating a strong enemy. For example Nar-"

"Stop referencing to other animes idiot! And what are we doing now?" Saya asked, her eyebrows twitching in annoyance. Suddenly she saw Takashi widened his eyes.

"Takashi what's wron-"

**Flashback within flashback. Flashbaception!**

"Takashi, remember to always eat your vegetable…okay?"

"Yes mom!" A 4 year old Takashi grinned.

'That's right, vegetables are good for my health…and healthier body means better reflexes!'

**End flashback within flashback**

"Why is there a flashback in a flashback and what the hell does vegetables have to do anything you idiot?!" Saya shouted as she clutched her head, having a headache because of her stupid friend, yeah friend, because they were only friends when they were still 7.

"Saya please, you know how some anime works! They put flashback in the most important moment, and then they put another flashback in the flashback! It is for character development!" Takashi said with a thumb up.

"Now I must go back to my future self and show him the power of vegetables!" The boy shouted.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry Saya, everything is gonna be daijobu!"

**End Flashback**

* * *

Takashi opened his eyes and saw the sword heading for him, but he was ready. When the shinai was nearing his head, he suddenly ducked. The sword passed right above him and he rise up again. Saeko was looking at him with a shocked face as he grinned at her.

"Myriad Kisses!" Takashi shouted before kissing the beautiful girl in the lips. Most people jaw drop when they saw the scene in front of them. Saeko was so shocked that she dropped her shinai. Takashi also dropped his and hugged her. After a while, he released the kiss.

"I win, Miss Saeko." Takashi said with a wink. Saeko blushed heavily and hide her face in his neck. She was too embarrassed as she knew that there are many people watching them. Meanwhile Takashi was also blushing after he saw Saeko's blushing face.

'S-so…SO KAWAII DAMN IT!'

"Takashi…you are a harem god. Make me your follower!" Morita shouted with tears in his eyes, so were most other boys in the clubroom. Except Imamura, since he's the straight man.

"Takashi…you…you…!" Rei shouted before getting out of the clubroom, Hisashi behind her. Saya groaned and looked back at Takashi. That damn pervert got his hand on another girl again! Stupididiotbastardofalover. Despite that, she knew that Takashi treated his 'girls' fairly and lovingly.

Miku raised her brow in amusement with a smile after seeing the make out session. She could tell that that was Saeko-senpai first kiss. Lucky girl, she has Takashi guiding her!

Meanwhile, Saeko was still hugging Takashi while burying her face in his neck. Takashi chuckled and patted her back. After a while, only the two of them were left in the clubroom.

"…sor…ry…" Saeko mumbled as she looked up to Takashi.

"Sorry? Why?" The boy asked confusedly.

"I-I almost hurt you…my….emotions got out of control…" She said sadly.

"But I dodged right? So there's nothing wrong now!" Takashi said with a grin. Saeko smiled slightly before looking down.

"I have to tell you a secret…I…" She then proceed to tell him about how a guy attacked her four years ago and how she enjoy inflicting pain. How she didn't deserved to be loved because of her dark side. She didn't know why she was telling him all this, but she couldn't hide her sadistic nature to him…

"You know, I don't really care about that." Takashi said while rubbing his chin. Saeko looked at him in surprise. "So what if you have a sadistic side? Everyone have their own side that they hide from other people."

"But this is different! I…I enjoy seeing pain and suffering…I don't deserv-"

"Don't be stupid." Takashi said in a serious voice, causing her to look at him again. "Because what I see in front of me…is an extremely beautiful senpai who is also a strong swordswoman." He then gave her a genuine smile. "I like you and I accept you just the way you are."

Saeko looked at him with tears in her eyes, before hugging him tightly. They stayed that way for several minutes, before Takashi spoke up again.

"And uhh…since you're a sadist…you must like S&M play right?"

He didn't know how much he will regret saying that.


End file.
